eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Non mi avete fatto niente
|year=2018 |semiplace=-- |semipoints=-- |position=5th |points=308 |previous=Occidentali's Karma |next=Soldi }} Non mi avete fatto niente was the Italian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2018 in Lisbon performed by Ermal Meta and Fabrizio Moro. As a member of the Big Five, Italy was already qualified for the final, and Ermal & Fabrizio previewed their entry in the second semifinal along with those from France and Germany. In the final, it was performed last following Cyprus. At the close of voting, it finished in 5th place with 308 points Lyrics |-| Italian= A Il Cairo non lo sanno che ore sono adesso Il sole sulla Rambla oggi non è lo stesso In Francia c’è un concerto, la gente si diverte Qualcuno canta forte, qualcuno grida a morte A Londra piove sempre ma oggi non fa male Il cielo non fa sconti neanche a un funerale A Nizza il mare è rosso di fuochi e di vergogna Di gente sull’asfalto e sangue nella fogna E questo corpo enorme che noi chiamiamo Terra Ferito nei suoi organi dall’Asia all’Inghilterra Galassie di persone disperse nello spazio Ma quello più importante è lo spazio di un abbraccio Di madri senza figli, di figli senza padri Di volti illuminati come muri senza quadri Minuti di silenzio spezzati da una voce Non mi avete fatto niente Non mi avete fatto niente Non mi avete tolto niente Questa è la mia vita che va avanti Oltre tutto, oltre la gente Non mi avete fatto niente Non avete avuto niente Perché tutto va oltre Le vostre inutili guerre C’è chi si fa la croce E chi prega sui tappeti Le chiese e le moschee L’Imàm e tutti i preti Ingressi separati Della stessa casa Miliardi di persone Che sperano in qualcosa Braccia senza mani Facce senza nomi Scambiamoci la pelle In fondo siamo umani Perché la nostra vita Non è un punto di vista E non esiste bomba pacifista Non mi avete fatto niente Non mi avete tolto niente Questa è la mia vita che va avanti Oltre tutto, oltre la gente Non mi avete fatto niente Non avete avuto niente Perché tutto va oltre Le vostre inutili guerre Le vostre inutili guerre Cadranno i grattaceli E le metropolitane I muri di contrasto alzati per il pane Ma contro ogni terrore che ostacola il cammino Il mondo si rialza Col sorriso di un bambino Col sorriso di un bambino Col sorriso di un bambino Non mi avete fatto niente Non avete avuto niente Perché tutto va oltre Le vostre inutili guerre Non mi avete fatto niente Le vostre inutili guerre Non mi avete tolto niente Le vostre inutili guerre Non mi avete fatto niente Le vostre inutili guerre Non avete avuto niente Le vostre inutili guerre Sono consapevole Che tutto più non torna La felicità volava Come vola via una bolla |-| Translation= In Cairo they do not know what time it is now The sun on the Rambla today is not the same In France there is a concert, people have fun Someone sings loudly, someone shouts to death It always rains in London but today it does not hurt The sky does not offer discounts even at a funeral In Nice, the sea is red with fires and shame People on the asphalt and blood in the sewer And this huge body we call Earth Wounded in his organs from Asia to England Galaxies of people dispersed in space But the most important is the space of a hug Of mothers without children, of children without fathers Of faces illuminated like walls without paintings Minutes of silence broken by a voice You did not do anything to me You did not do anything to me You have not taken anything from me This is my life that goes on Over all, besides people You did not do anything to me You did not have anything Because everything goes beyond Your useless wars There are those who make the cross And who prays on the carpets Churches and mosques The Imam and all the priests Separate entrances Of the same house Billions of people Who are hoping for something Arms without hands Faces without names Let's exchange the skin After all we are human Because our life It is not a point of view And there is no pacifist bomb You did not do anything to me You have not taken anything from me This is my life that goes on Over all, besides people You did not do anything to me You did not have anything Because everything goes beyond Your useless wars Your useless wars The skyscrapers will fall And the subways Contrasting walls raised for bread But against all terror that hinders the journey The world rises again With the smile of a child With the smile of a child With the smile of a child You did not do anything to me You did not have anything Because everything goes beyond Your useless wars You did not do anything to me Your useless wars You have not taken anything from me Your useless wars You did not do anything to me Your useless wars You did not have anything Your useless wars I am aware That everything no longer comes back Happiness flew How a bubble flies away Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2018 Category:Italy Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Big Five